Blood Sugar
by Insanity's Partner
Summary: How do you get a vampire hyper? With blood sugar of course! [OneShot]
1. Blood Sugar

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing. All characters are Stephenie's. However, the funny and rediculous ideas and situations I place them in are all mine.

* * *

**Blood Sugar:**

**_One-Shot_**

Caius slammed his fists on him his desk as he finally stood up from the elegant chair placed in front of the desk in his study. He slammed shut the cover of the book a little too hard for the delicate thousand year-old book, but didn't notice it.

Every little 'clink' was driving him mad. He wasn't sure what the noise was, but it had to stop.

He followed the light clinking noise throughout the castle; until finally he approached one of the larger rooms in the center of the castle, and threw open the doors in a fit of rage.

There, in the center of the room was Jane, where her pale hands were nothing more than pale blurs, while a long trail of fabric snaked its way around the floor, and finally ending in a pile at her feet like a cobra.

Caius wasn't sure entirely what was going on. He stared in angered befuddlement while the clanking of thin metal on metal continued.

"Would you STOP that INCESSENT noise?!" he finally roared.

She ignored him.

"Aro!" he whined. "Make her stop!"

Aro turned his head to look at him, shrugged and then turned back.

He stared at the girl in the middle. She had a look of sheer determination, and yet, though it looked like she was concentrating very hard, it also looked as though she was smiling a big, goofy smile.

"What's wrong with her?" Caius finally asked, giving up.

Aro shrugged. "The human she fed from had high blood sugar."

Caius was puzzled. What did that have to do with anything?

He stared at her for a minute. Though the clinking was annoying, he noticed that it was actually very entertaining to watch.

"What is she doing?" he asked, finally interested.

Aro shrugged again. "Knitting."

* * *

Hahaha, I got this idea because I'm knitting my mom a scarf while my mom is in the hospital, to give to her when she gets out. 

I just wondered what it'd be like if you could get a vampire to knit… What with their super-speed.

And then, I thought 'What would it be like to have a HYPER vampire knit?'

And then I was like 'How do you get a vampire hyper?'

So then I figured, okay, sugar equals hyper… So then, get a vampire sugar, and they get hyper… So how do you give a vampire sugar? With blood of course!

I don't think animals can have very high blood sugar, so I figured it'd have to be Jane who does it… This is a shame, because I really would have loved it to be Alice knitting, and not Jane.

Therefore, this is VERY ooc, because I have NO IDEA how any of them are really supposed to act, on their casual days.

And this is probably the last thing I post for a while. It took 5 minutes to write and post, so I have zip chance of getting caught by -spit in disgust- Randy.


	2. Renouncement

Given some of the flames I received, I decided to edit this Author's Note.

I'm renouncing my Twilight Fandom for several reasons.

The first being that everyone has noticed the quality of her books taking a massive downward spiral. I think to her, it's becoming like trying to squeeze water out of a rock.

I'm not going to pretend I didn't like Twilight and New Moon, but enough is enough. I'm not going to say I didn't like Breaking Dawn, but if I was being honest with myself, I'd have to say I enjoyed laughing it it much more than I enjoyed reading it.

The second reason is that Stephenie Meyer's book got leaked all over the internet, and now she's whining and crying, "Oh, I cannot go on!"

As if it's never happened before. Seth MacFarlane was pissed when The Family Guy Movie had a massive leak a few days before it was released, but he didn't just pull the plug and cry, "You hurt me so badly! I can never give out my manuscript to you random shady-looking people if you're all just going to leak it!"

Frankly, it's her fault for giving it out in the first place.

I also feel like there's a pretty good chance that she leaked it herself. She said that her first impulse was to not continue, and then she assured everyone that it was only on hold, but that's a lie. She put the draft on her website for everyone to read. As long as it's there, she can't publish it because it would violate her copyright. She knows this. That was the reason she couldn't post the first chapter of Breaking Dawn on her website.

To me, that shows that she has no intent at all to publish it for as long as it's on her website. And even if she did still intend to publish it, she wouldn't have kept the book on her website so everyone could continue reading it. She would have taken it off in the hopes of keeping things from getting any worse.

She says, "But to end the confusion, I've decided to make the draft available here after _Midnight Sun_ page). This way, my readers don't have to feel they have to make a sacrifice to stay honest."

I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but you can't find the leak anymore. Every single leak has been eliminated. If she didn't want her readers to read it, all she would have to do is keep it off of her site. Her readers wouldn't have to sacrifice anything because they wouldn't get the chance to see it.

On top of that, she's directing the Jack's Mannequin video...when did this happen? Did anyone see what they had to say about this? "No, there won't be any vampires, but there might be some mermaids."

_How are they letting her _do _this?!_ Has she brainwashed them or something?

I think everyone is entitled to their own opinion, I'd love to hear what you have to say.

-Val (Insanity's Partner)


End file.
